Devastation Book One: The Beginning of the End
by invisible-demigod
Summary: All the demigods are...where? Gone. No one knows what happened. Camp Half-Blood is deserted; Camp Jupiter is inaccessible. But what happened...? Who caused it? Why?
1. Chapter 1

Swords rang through the strawberry fields from the arena, and the campers began preparing for the Capture the Flag game that night. Percy and Annabeth sat together on the beach, smiling laughing, enjoying life after the Prophecy of Seven.

"We should get going, Percy," Annabeth begged. She felt hungry having skipped breakfast (by accident) to draw up more architectural plans for her dream house. it was almost lunch, and many campers had already begun tracing the steps to the pavilion.

"Come on, Wise Girl, just a little longer?" Percy asked with puppy dog eyes. They were sitting at the beach with a warming sun smiling upon their cross-legged position on the moist sand. He hadn't spent so much as an hour alone with his Wise Girl for the pass week, and he wasn't going to give up this precious time for food-which he planned for.

"Okay," Annabeth replied, sitting back down and leaning against Percy.

"One more swim, together, and we can go. Alright?" Percy eyes were a puppy's once again. He had to show her what he had planned for a lunch mini-date. Sighing, Annabeth agreed and nodded. The Seaweed Brain got up and turned a hand to help Annabeth up. Hand-in-hand, the pair jumped into the ocean. The water encased them, swallowed them up whole, and shot them out of the water.

"Agh," Annabeth said. She landed on her butt and bounced back a few inches after being spit out by the water she learned to love so much.

Percy sat devastated next to her. The water rejected him, a son of Poseidon the god of water. He shook there. shaking in pity, _What did I do wrong? _His shaking fastened as he took his breaths. _No. I didn't. _He tried to reassure himself. _Then why? What did I do? _The reassurance didn't work. He sat doubting himself, his choices, his being.

Annabeth looked over at him. _Percy, what's wrong? Talk to me? _she asked herself. _Its probably about the water thing. Oh gods, Percy. _She scooted closer and wrapped her cold arms around him. "Its going to be okay, Percy. Don't worry about it," she face turned into a small, but steady, stream of sunlight that made Percy switch his gaze to her.

"Gods. I love you," he was smiling then as he returned Annabeth's hug. Tears tripped from the Seaweed Brain's face as his doubts left him. _Annabeth loves me, and that's all that matters,_ he thought to himself. And flashbacks moved beneath his closed eyes as the hard times in his life came back as memories showing Annabeth beside him through it all, Its_ all that has ever mattered._

"Let's just go to the pavilion, Perce," Annabeth said.

* * *

**Meanwhile: Nico, **

"Apollo!" he yelled as he rolled over and pulled a pillow over his head. "This damn sunlight, agh." The sunlight streamed through the blinded windows as Nico moaned on and on about it. "Whatever," he sighed and frowned. Standing up, blinking sleep out of his eyes, he stepped into a shadow. Nico fazed, slightly, and stood in the same spot. "What in the Hades?" He shivered as he felt himself become colder and colder as his head raised slowlcy in a sleeping sense. "Achoo!" he sneezed repeatedly. Watered eyes, he walked over to the bathroom and did his morning routine.

Nico walked out of his cabin, sometime later, into the sunlight. "Argh. This sun." Blinking and squinting, he ran into Clarisse on his walk to the arena.

"Watch it, death breath," Clarisse grunted.

"You should too, girly," he replied not a second after.

"Oh, you want to go? I maybe a girl, but I can beat you in a fight. Any where and anytime."

"How about now?" Nico said seriously. A smirk came as he said, "I need a good warm-up. But I guess you will do."

"You're on," Clarisse said. The two demigods entered the arena squabbling.

Nico filled his Stygian blade in his hand, over and over again, and circled as Clarisse held her spear steady. She jabbed, aiming for his right and switching for his left side in mere milliseconds. Clarisse failed as Nico chuckled at her lame attempt. "That's the best you got?"

"Just warming up," she smiled. Adjusting her stance, he faked a swipe to her left and sliced her arm ever to slight on the right. Blood trickled from her wound as the sword fight continued. Their swords clanked and clanged as the demigods intercepted each others' blows, Nico's first attempt being the only successful one so far. The fighting continued, even as other demigods completed a circled around them and as Percy Jackson, Will Solace, and Thalia Grace entered the arena.

"Thalia. Percy. Gods, stop arguing!" Will was yelling at the bickering cousins. "You two are driving me crazy, and its only been a few minutes!"

"Let's settle this with a fight, Kelp Head."

"Fine!" Percy answered as he uncapped Riptide. Thalia was prepared and held her weapon. Electricity sprouted in the air as the other fights stopped, including Nico and Clarisse.

"We'll pick this up later," Nico called to Clarisse over the ruckus.

"Whatever," she replied and joined him around the inter-circle of people crowd around Percy and Thalia.

"Go Percy!" Nico yelled.

"Whoop, whoop, go Thalia!" Clarisse called. The pair of demigods never faltered, continuously matching each other's weapons. "Go Thalia!"

"One-point?" Percy asked. Thalia responded with a nod. "Be prepared to lose."

"Don't you mean you, Percy?" a smile spread across her face. "I'll be winning." She pinned him then, weapon raised and poised at his throat,, "Told you so."

Percy smiled, and smiled brightly. "Uh huh," he said sarcastically. He flipped her over, Riptide now poised at Thalia's throat.

"Ha ha," she laughed and shocked him-and herself. Thalia brushed it off.

He frowned, "Not fair," Percy pouted. "If that's how you want to play, then," he paused. Thalia, and himself, were drenched in water as lightning sparked the two of them. "What the Hades, Thalia?!"

"I don't know what happened?" a frantic expression overcame her. "And what about you?!" she yelled. Her voice clogged slightly, from their singe hair and most likely some electrical scars.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, shaking water from hair.

She grabbed his hair, and squeezed letting the water trail down her fingers and to the floor, "This."

His face contorted, "I don't know...I just don't know why anymore." Percy paused, "What about these?" he pulled up her arms where burns were apparent on her skin.

"That's from just now, and," Thalia took a deep breath, "you have them too."

He turned his hands and arms over examining them. His arms showed previous scars and the newer ones acquired from that fight. Then he noticed his hand. A sword handle imprint was branded into his skin. It was the sword handle of Riptide. In that moment, Percy felt it. Percy Jackson felt the singeing pain of the burns and brand from his sword. He yelled, screamed, burst this sound which could only be interpreted as pain. Perce could feel the electricity inside his skin and blood still, and it was unpleasant to say the least for him. The electricity felt like stabbing needles and yanking them out. From his burns, he smelt his burning flesh. Watery eyes blinked as Percy gazed up at Thalia who was then standing above him. She fell to the ground beside him, in the same pain except with the brand of her electrically charge weapon. The demigods around them fled when Percy first screamed out pain.

Will Solace approached the demigods and tried healing him, his hand hovered over their bodies crippled in pain. But nothing happen. Nothing. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Damn." Nico shivered. He twitched fell to the ground. In his hand was the branded imprint of his Stygian blade. His face paled-Nico looked like a ghost-and his temperature dropped steadily. The angel's skin was ice, in almost every aspect, as his heart slowed. Seventy, sixty-nine, so on. Nico arms shattered, his bones broken in half. And he called out in pain. He didn't call out for just anyone-Nico called for Bianca. That name, that person, someone he hated, loved, and missed at the same time. Someone who took his breath away when she passed. Now in pain he calls her name.

None of the Apollo demigods could help, none of them. They were in pain, screaming as everything burned. It was like they were set on fire, or branded, The Apollo siblings choked on their saliva as they smelt the air around them-the smell of burning flesh entered their nostrils. Even the Ares cabin was having troubles. Their weapons branded their hands, their armor stung their skin like pins and needles, and they feelings of strength left them. The other demigods were having similar problems, including the Athena cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Happy New Year, enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Grover sneaked in, as much as he could; he was late and his throne was empty. He took his seat and looked at the others. It was good that everyone was together, he smiled and chuckled. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, relaxed, he didn't realize he had fallen asleep; the dream showed the scene at camp, the collapsing demigods.

"Grover, are you alright?" Artemis' voice shook him awake.

"Uh," he shook the brunette curls from his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You were screaming and nearly fell out of your seat," she stated.

He caught the ideas of all the gods around him. "Uh," he choked out. "I had a dream, and I think something is happening at Camp Half-Blood."

"Retell the dream, Grover Underwood," Zeus spoke.

"Well it seemed that the demigods at Camp were rolling in pain, and collapsed, and then it ended."

A few gods gasped; Poseidon and Athena looked the most worried. "Does anyone know what could have happened?" He stood up. "Do you have any idea, Athena?" Poseidon's voice echoed through the hall.

"Are you suggesting I had something to do with the disappearance of our children?" she exclaimed in fury.

"Oh, never, no," he responded. "I was merely asking what your ideas were on who was responsible. Because surely you must have an idea, now don't you?" Poseidon tried staying calm.

"I have little idea who would be capable, at this moment," Athena paused, "but I will do everything in my power to find out who did this to our children."

"The meeting shall ended. There will be another one when more information comes to light." Zeus paused, "Olympians, Grover, Chiron, and any other satyrs, please stay behind."

The gods flashed out leaving the leftover gods and satyrs and Chiron in a circle. "Zeus, what is going to happen at Camp Half-blood now?" Chiron asked.

"The satyrs will span America and collect the unclaimed demigods around the world who are close to their claiming age. Many of them are younger than our eighteen year-olds, but there are many above the age of ten." Zeus looked at the gods, calmly. "I want you, the satyrs, to begin with the demigods on the east coast and move west. I would also prefer the hunters to stay at camp in the Artemis cabin to help the new-coming half-bloods."

"But father!" Artemis protested, "We could help get the demi-"

"No Artemis," Zeus said. "I want your hunters to help train the new demigods and to help them get use to lifestyle at Camp Half-Blood."

"Alright." Artemis frowned.

"Moving on, fellow gods and goddess, I know the fates dread our intervening, but it must be done. Be wary of the fates, and of the fates of your newly-claimed children. Claim the children in New York City, and move past it afterwards. Check with the Satyrs, or Grover Underwood, regularly to make sure your claimed demigods will be successfully taken back to camp. I would also like to have a hunter accompany a satyr." Zeus took a deep breath, "Grover Underwood and Thalia, please stay at Camp and help the incoming campers adjust to the lifestyle of being a demigod."

"Dad! Please no," Thalia half-begged. In all honesty, she was excited to have a sort-of high status at Camp with the new demigods coming in.

"Thalia, you will stay at Camp Half-Blood and it is final," he stated.

She stopped herself, but knew she had so say it. "What about the Roman demigods?" It quieted the gods and goddesses.

"We will not be concerning ourselves with the Romans, right now. They can survive on their own and I highly doubt they will have trouble in the up coming weeks. Do not worry about them, Thalia." Zeus looked for the agreement with the others. They nodded. "We are now dismissed."

The satyrs and hunters closed their eyes as the gods flashed out, leaving Artemis, Grover, and Hestia in the throne room.

"It is coming," Hestia stated to the no one in particular. "It will come strong." She flashed out in a fiery blaze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I'll try to update this story and others soon; finals are coming up for me! Here's a short chapter I put together...read and find out what happened, why, and how!**

* * *

"Just leave me alone!" She ran back to her temple, closing the doors behind her.

"Athena! What are your leads? Do you have any? What are they? What happened to all our kids?!" The gods outside persisted.

Athena screamed back at them: "I don't know yet, I don't know!"

"Oh come on, Athena," Poseidon teased. He stood inside Athena's temple, unafraid, alongside the other Olympians.

She replied, "I don't know. I-I haven't got any leads."

"Good thing I've got one," Hermes chimed in. All the heads wiped toward him. "Might as well call a meeting. What else is there to do?"

Hermes' smile made the other uneasy. There was something he was hiding from them, Athena knew.

* * *

The gods gathered quickly, flashing directly onto their thrones.

"Who is it, Hermes?" Zeus demanded as the other gods entered.

"I'm not certain, but could it possibly be-"

"No! Hermes no," Athena's eyes widened. "No. Please don't let it be her..."

Chatter rose up, "Who?"

Hermes spoke, "Who else could it be, Athena?"

"No one." She screamed, "But it can't be-no. It can't be." Athena chuckled.

"Who in Tartartus is it?" Zeus sounded.

They shared a look. Together, Hermes and Athena, said: "Ananke."

"No, it can't be Ananke!" Zeus threatened angrily at Hermes and Athena. "Not the mother of the fates."

"Oh yes, indeed, child. It is I, Ananke." A portal opened, Ananke stepped from her cloud-door and smiled at the staring gods and goddesses.

"Why have you returned?" Zeus exclaimed.

Ananke set her gaze on Athena, "Tell them, dear Athena. Prove to me your worthiness."

She shivered. Ananke's eyes bore into her skull, rummaging for her talents, skills, wisdom. "The End."


	4. Chapter 4

A second shiver ran through Athena's spine. _What is Ananke doing? The End is not suppose to come for hundreds of years._

"Athena," Ananke turned her attention back to her, "Tell the others of the End."

She slowed her breathing down, trying to act as calm and collected as possible as she recited the ancient prophecy. "Mother of fates bring forth her wrath/marking the end of the great path. New shall come forth beginning with flowers/ starting an age of unspoken power. Be fallen by love or war/the last standing restores."

Realization shook Olympus. The gods and goddesses hitched their breath at Athena's words, worried for their disappeared children and their new ones.

_The End wasn't suppose to come for another four-hundred years. It would pass Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Thalia, and the other Greeks. But it didn't. _

__"What happened, I mean, to our children?" Poseidon asked, scared but risking his life for an answer.

"Ask your wise owl," she paused listening to the immortal's breaths, "she does know." The mother of fates left in her cloud of smoke, evaporating with the air. When the clouds were gone, she no longer appeared before the lower gods and goddess.

"Athena," Zeus began. He felt a slight in something himself. To him, something was slipping away, very slowly but surely. "Tell us of your findings, immediately." Zeus felt it again.

"Father, I only know of their sickness. Or something resembling one." Athena felt shy as the amount of eyes on her increased. "The demigods, our children dropped one by one to the ground. Each tortured by their elements before the End took them. But no bodies were found."

"Does that mean, like in the prophecy, that the demigods can all come back? Be like restored?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes, most likely."

"But how do we-" Aphrodite cut herself off.

"Nothing," Zeus spoke. "We _all _shall do nothing."

"But Zeus-" Poseidon's rage began swarming tidal waves.

"No. Poseidon, I understand your rage and desire to follow this prophecy, but the end is here."

"How are we suppose to do nothing?" Apollo raged.

"I mean to it that we all carry on to what we did before this generation of demigods."

"Forget these demigods ever existed?" Poseidon and Athena exclaimed.

"Yes." Zeus' expression held no room for misunderstanding or arguments.

* * *

**Last chapter of Book One! as I already said, FINALS (argh). Anyways, There will be a Book Two, coming soon, for those of you who want to continue the story to find out what the gods are going to do.**


End file.
